


Cold to the Bone Kiss

by JustSimon



Category: Inspiration (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Story about first kiss of Alex and Zima, but something isn't right in this kiss, but what is it?
Relationships: Alex/Zima





	Cold to the Bone Kiss

Alex made a brave decision, he invited Zima on a date, everything were fine or maybe great on this date, both of them happy spend time together, but then, Alex did something more brave.   
"Zima i must say it's were hell for me explore this place, but you showed me something very nice here, you showed me that this place not so bad how i thought, thank you." 'No problem Alexander, i m glad to help.' "But that's not all, Zima i... I like you a lot, maybe we are from different worlds, but i don't care about this situation, i wanna be with you."   
After those words Alex walked to closer to Zima and gently took her for a head.   
"Forever". 'Um Alex, wait i-'  
Zima were too late to say something, because Alex kissed her in the lips. But then Zima felt something like a shyness and even excitation and froze Alex, down to the bone.   
"MGHRGH!" 'I am sorry Alex, but when i too excited i can't control my ice abilities.' "Why you didn't warned me earlier?" 'To be honest it's your fault Alexander, you were too fast in our relationships, but i... I... I like you too Alex, so i will warm you, but first i must deliver you in your home.'   
Date were very unusual, especially by fact that Zima defrosted Alex, but despite on situations like this, Alex don't changed his mind and together with Zima they became a couple, many denizens of this dimension were surprised, that pessimist like Alex and girl with literally could shoulders Zima dating with each other, some denizens especially masked siblings teased them, some denizens, were neutral, but it wasn't matter for Alex and Zima, while they could warm the hearts of each other, any other small or big detail were meaningless, Alex were bothered only by one thought, how to teach Zima control her power in their heart to heart moments, in the end Alex just gave up and got used to situations like this, because now, in this dimension he have at least one close to him person.


End file.
